


Doctor Who x Male! Reader

by LilMeiTheAgeplayer



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7635937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMeiTheAgeplayer/pseuds/LilMeiTheAgeplayer





	1. Chapter 1

(M/N) sat in his room playing with a rubber ball, pretty much bored out of his mind. The Doctor had dropped him off for Christmas promising he'd be back in two days time, but knowing him it'd be a week.

"(M/N) sweetie? A friend is here to see you, he addresses himself as the Doctor apparently!" His mother shouted up the stairs. (M/N) squealed hopping up from his bed racing down the stairs. And sure enough there the Doctor was at the front door talking with his mum.

"Doctor you're here!" He laughed jumping into the Doctor's arm . "I never thought you'd make it you bloody bastard!"

The Doctor chuckled spinning you around. He just couldn't help it, sometimes you are just way to adorable for him to stand. (M/N)'s mother gasped quietly and giggled as she saw the Doctor's hands land on your bum.

You smiled after the Doctor set you on your feet and led him to the kitchen. "Here, here have some hot cocoa and, um my mum made chocolate chip and macadamia nut cookies, they should be ready soon."

The Doctor ruffled your hair picking up a mug of hot cocoa taking a sip. He smiled licking his lips. Your mother walked in and smacked you upside the head. "I told you to take these cookies out ten minutes ago! You're lucky they haven't burnt."

She placed the cookies on her cookie tray, the second they were down the Doctor snatched one up taking a bite and practically moaning at the delicious taste.

That moan caused a blush to spread across your (S/T) cheeks. The Doctor glanced over at you smirking at your blush.

"You're adorable, (M/N).." He finished off his hot chocolate and headed off to your room for a well deserved nap, you, of course followed close behind.

Soon the Doctor was bundled under the blankets on your bed sleeping soundly and though you too were tired you just couldn't help but watch him sleep. He was just so, so sexy! How could you resist, sometimes you just couldn't help but find yourself staring at his adorable, slightly crooked nose or admiring at his dorkiness or the way he'd get excited when he'd made a breakthrough. Plus his Scottish accent is pretty sexy after all.

Eventually though you climbed into bed next to him, and hoping he wouldn't wake up at the action curled up close wrapping your slender, short arms around his frame. Your mother crept into the room smiling softly at you two. Her ship would set sail tonight, she'd make sure of it.

At midnight you woke up to a sound downstairs, you sat up tapping the Doctor until he woke up. "Did you hear that? Do you think Santa is here? Maybe he ate the cookies and milk we left for him!"

The Doctor chuckled at your enthusiasm and smacked your bum lightly causing a squeak to emit from your cute mouth. "Let's check it out and open some presents!" He picked you up carrying you down the stairs to the living room, where your mum was already there turning on the lights.

The Doctor watched as your eyes lit up at the many presents resting under the Christmas tree. He sat down in your father's arm chair calmly watching as you sorted out and ripped your presents open with a child-like enthusiasm.

Everyone had opened their presents, including the Doctor but now it was time for the last two gifts. You shyly stumbled up to the Doctor handing him a small TARDIS shaped box. The Doctor raised an eyebrow but opened it revealing a charm bracelet with charms of different alien species he'd taken you and Rose to see or defeat whichever, either way it was cute.

"Thank you (M/N), I also have a gift. Look up." (M/N)'s eyes traveled up to see mistletoe hanging from the door frame, a dark crimson blush spread across his face. Before he could react the Doctor pulled him into a soft, passionate kiss, holding his bum. He held the kiss for a long while before finally pulling away.

"O-oh my.." (M/N) whispered placing his fingers on his swollen, slightly pink lips.

"I love you, (M/N).." The Doctor slipped on the bracelet hugging you tightly. "I love you too, Doctor."


	2. Chapter 2

"Sweetie, wake up! I have a surprise for you!" The Doctor shouted down the hall as loud as possible waking your sleeping form. You yelled pushing yourself up stretching. "I'm coming, ah.." You stood up shuffling to the closet pulling on some booty shorts, a tank top and your combat boots. You made your way to the Doctor smiling. "Morning."  
The Doctor kissed your cheek smiling. "Guess what?"

You sighed shrugging. "What are we having for breakfast?" The Doctor rolled his eyes leading you to the Tardis' door, "Open it." You opened it slowly gasping. "Oh my..." The Doctor chuckled that goofy smile o' his plastered on his face.

Outside was was the most beautiful place you've ever seen. There was a small, clear lake, the sun was just rising and there was even a cabin near by and by the lake a picnic blanket with a variety of breakfast food. "Oh..Doctor! You didn't have to, this place is gorgeous!" You rushed outside towards the blanket, sitting down. The Doctor joined you stripping off his coat, admiring as you stuffed your face with strawberries moaning in pleasure.

"Ah god..so good!"  
He smiled reaching across, pushing some hair from your face, kissing you softly. You smiled, wrapping your arms around his neck.

"Mm..you sexy beast..can't keep my hands off you.." You muttered softly against his lips giggling slightly.

"Neither can I baby..you're absolutely beautiful, you know?" He grunted against your lips pulling you onto his lap. Suddenly you pulled away, "Are those waffles!?" You grabbed a waffle tossing it on a plate whooping.

"Way to ruin the moment, love." You scoffed, "The thing I value more than my sleep and you is my food. Food is my life. Period." The Doctor rolled his eyes hugging you. "I love you."

"I love you too, bumbling space man."


	3. Chapter 3

"Doctor!" You screamed tears filling his eyes. "Doctor! I'm scared!" You heard footsteps coming towards your room and immediately pulled your blankets over your head. 'Under my blanket is safe, under my blanket is safe..' You thought to yourself hearing the door open, and the bed creak under the weight of whoever just sat on his bed.

"(Y/N)." You peeked out slowly glancing up, sighing in relief when you saw it was simply the Doctor. He looked tired and worried. "I'm scared..I had a nightmare.." You whispered sitting up to face him. "Do you want to talk about it?" 

You shook your head crawling into his arms. Curling up you rested your head against his chest sighing contently. "Doctor? Do you really, really care about me?" He raised a non-existent eyebrow kissing your forehead with a chuckle.

"Oh my little (Y/N).. Of course I care for you, you are my favorite little custard covered munchkin." That made you smile brightly and hug him tightly.

"Thank you! Will you sleep with me tonight? Please?" He nodded slipping off his jacket and shoes laying down before pulling you close. "I love you, Doctor.." You whispered softly.

"I love you more, munchkin." He whispered back kissing your forehead as he snapped his fingers and the TARDIS put on a projection of the vast galaxies. You smiled your eyes drooping as you watched them twirl around in beautiful colors until you'd fallen asleep. And the Doctor smiled sighing softly as he closed his eyes. "Good night, my little munchkin."


	4. Chapter 4

Imagine Person B moved from a very warm place to a very cold place. It's their first winter away from home, and they're feeling a bit sad. During the first snow of the season, Person A (their best friend/crush/love interest/whatever) takes them outside to drink hot chocolate and watch the snow fall. Person B is so amazed by the snow they run to catch it on their tongue, and Person B thinks A is so cute, they sit and watch them (blushing the entire time).

All prompts are from OTP Prompts' Tumblr page.

"No Doctor..I don't want to!" For the past hour the Doctor had been trying to convince (Y/N) to come outside with him. He'd just moved and was homesick and winter just came rolling in. Nine rolled his eyes hoisting the male up by the waist carrying him outside. (Y/N) gasped whining. "Doctor! It's cold outside!" He complained pouting profusely.

"Hush up, love. You can have my coat." The Doctor replied with a smack to the male's bum. He chuckled softly hearing the male's typical, 'Oi, hands off the merchandise!' Huffing the male quieted down enough for the Doctor to set him on his feet and wrap his coat around his small bundle of joy. "Come on, we'll go to the park." He held out his hand raising his eyebrows at the male. (Y/N) sighed taking his hand in his own holding on tightly.

"You're a big fat meanie. I hope you know that Doctor?" The Doctor rolled his eyes flicking the male's forehead.

"Shut up."

"I didn't say anything (Y/N)." He chuckled walking over to a hot chocolate stand buying to hot chocolates with money he'd stolen from (Y/N). Then they sat on the swings in a comfortable silence and (Y/N) realized how beautiful the snow really was and smiled. He set his hot chocolate down standing up to try and catch snow on his tongue, in which he failed ultimately. The Doctor watched a soft blush tinting his cheeks and a smile on his face. 

"Mine. And no on else can have him." He thought smirking slightly. "All mine."


End file.
